Hero-Specific Challenges
Introduction Welcome to the Hero-Specific Challenges page. For each hero, specific tasks have been designed to teach you the basic skills that are required to play the hero. There are challenges of three difficulties. Easy and Medium challenges (tagged E and M) are targeted towards new players of the game whereas Hard and Impossible challenges (tagged H and I) are for a more experienced audience. Each challenge is labelled with a specific category: * Mechanics - Challenges of this category teach you how to use the skills of a hero or the hero's interaction with items. * Efficiency - In DotA, garnering XP and Gold are of vital importance and tasks within this category will challenge you to improve your farming skills. * Hero Synergy - Some heroes synergize really well with others and these specific challenges attempt to show you some good combinations. * Hero Counter- Some heroes counter other heroes in a specific way and these challenges attempt to show you some good counter moves. * Awareness - Specific heroes are capable of scouting the map for incoming threats and tasks in this category will teach you this. * Extra - Special challenges such as puzzles or specific odd ways to play a hero fall into this category. When a challenge is in bold I consider it important for new or even advanced players. List of Challenges Abaddon Alchemist Ancient Apparition 3 # Skillshot - Manage to kill a hero in his spawn area with Ice Blast. Mechanics E # Cold Feet in the Elevator - Partner up with Rubick and as a roaming support duo, participate in 10 kills in the first 8 minutes of the game. Synergy M #* Telekinesis is a guaranteed Cold Feet stun and hence this combo is extremely effective. # Fistful Ice Blast - Manage to land a single Ice Blast onto five heroes. Mechanics H Anti-Mage Axe 5 # Kahnt Touch This - In the jungle clear a camp by dropping tranquil boots before engaging. Efficiency E #* Explanation: This prevents the boots from going on cooldown, so you can instantly regenerate the lost hp. # Triple Dunk - Get a triple kill using Culling Blade. Mechanics M #* Explanation: Succesful Culling Blade kills reset the cooldown of the spell. Multiple succesful culling blades are by spectators often dubbed 'dunks'. # Animal Farm - Manage to create a triple stack in the jungle and clear it. Efficiency M #* With counter helix and Beserker's Call it is easy to clear multiple units in minimal time and taking minimal damage. # Blink Dagger Rush HIGHSKILL - Farm Blink Dagger in less than 14 minutes. Efficiency H # Blink Dagger Rush PRO - Farm Blink Dagger in less than 11:42 minutes. Efficiency I #* If you get this, this means you are faster than the average Blink Dagger timing by pro players, averaged over 130 games as of version 6.81 (04-08-2014). Bane 4 # Euthenesia - Deny an allied hero using Nightmare. Mechanics E # Controlling the rage - Fiend's Grip a Lifestealer who has Rage active. Mechanics, Hero Counter E # Lucid Dreaming - Wake yourself up from Nightmare using Nightmare's End. Mechanics E #* Took me a few years to find out about this sub ability so I decided to add this as an achievement ;). # Bane's Wet Dream '''- For Mirana, manage to set-up five arrows following up with a kill in the first 8 minutes of the game. Synergy M '''Batrider 1 # Bat Mobile - By minute 18:40, manage to have farmed both Blink Dagger and Force Staff. Efficiency I #* According to DatDota, this is the avarage acquisition time by professional players as of patch 6.81 (07-09-2014). Beastmaster 6 # Roar Rage - Primal Roar a Magic Immune hero. Hero Counter E #* Explanation: Primal Roar goes through Magic Immunity and hence serves as a good counter for Lifestealer with Rage or for heroes that like to build Black King Bar. # Beastly Roar - Succesfully Primal Roar a courier and kill it. Mechanics E #* Explanation: Since Primal Roar goes through Magic Immunity, it can also be targeted on couriers. Equipped with a Blink Dagger and combined with the vision of Scout Hawk, Beastmaster is really good at picking off couriers. # Money Saver '''- Play Dire offlane and succesfully stack the ancient camp three times without leaving your lane. efficiency, Mechanics M #* Explanation: Wild Axes cut down trees and damage Magic Immune targets and hence can be used to stack the Dire Ancients without having to leave the offlane. # Regicide - Disable the blink dagger of Sand King after he has activated his Epicenter using your Boar. Counter M # Surprise! - Succesfully assist in a kill for Tinker by setting up your Scout Hawk in a location for Tinker to teleport to. Synergy E #* Boots of Travel teleport can be targeted on Beastmaster's summons. This combined with Beastmaster's stacking capabilities makes it one the best comboes with Tinker. # Blink Dagger Rush PRO - Farm Blink Dagger in less than 20:71 minutes. Efficiency I #* If you get this, this means you are faster than the average Blink Dagger timing by pro players, averaged over 26 games as of version 6.81 (04-08-2014). '''Bloodseeker Bounty Hunter Brewmaster Bristleback Broodmother Centaur Warrunner 5 # 'That tickles!' - Kill someone with Return damage. Mechanics E # AFK pushing - Destroy a tower with Return damage. Mechanics M # Self-mutilation - Deny yourself using Double Edge. Mechanics H #* Explanation: This requires a damage amplification or magic resistance reduction spell to make the damage lethal. Alternatively, you can Double Edge a neutral creep to increase the odds of denying yourself to Neutral Creeps. # Blink Dagger Rush HIGHSKILL - Farm Blink Dagger in less than 16 minutes. Efficiency H # Blink Dagger Rush PRO - Farm Blink Dagger in less than 13 minutes. Efficiency I #* If you get this, this means you are faster than te average Blink Dagger timing by pro players, averaged over 422 games as of version 6.81 (10-08-2014). Chaos Knight Chen Clinkz Clockwerk Crystal Maiden Darkseer Dazzle Death Prophet Disruptor 6 # Teleport Entrance DENIED - Glimpse a teleported target to send him all the way back. Mechanics E # Zero Kinetics - Manage to encage at least three heroes within your Kinetic Field. Mechanics E # Zoning Kinetic Field - Prevent the enemy team from engaging you or your team by blocking them out using Kinetic Field. Mechanics E #* Explanation: In addition to trapping people inside the Kinetic Field, the ring can also be used to block targets out of a fight. This usage of Kinetic Field is called "zoning". # Flame ''' Lasso Break''' - Break the bondage of a hostile Flaming Lasso by Glimpsing Batrider or the lassoed target. Counter M #* Explanation: Flaming Lasso is broken when either Batrider or his target are moved by 500 units per 0.05 seconds. Glimpse, is amongst other spells such as Relocate and NetherSwap one of the few spells capable of doing this. # Teleport Departure DENIED - Glimpse a target back after it has teleported away from you. Hero Counter M #* Explanation: Glimpse has some travel time so it is not instanteneous; this feature enables you to send someone back from a teleport even when the teleport was succesful. This is a neat feature to use as a counter against Nature's Prophet or Tinker. # PTSD therapy: revisiting the trauma site - Glimpse a target back towards the location where he died directly after respawn. Mechanics H #* This is actually a confirmed bug (still in the game as of 12-08-2014). Contributed by /u/sonofeevil. Doom Dragon Knight Drow Ranger Earth Spirit Earthshaker Elder Titan Ember Spirit Enchantress Enigma Faceless Void Gyrocopter Huskar Invoker Io Jakiro Juggernaut Keeper of the Light Kunkka Legion Commander Leshrac Lich Lifestealer Lina Lion Lone Druid Luna Lycan Magnus Medusa Meepo Mirana Morphling 1 # Agility Challenge - Win a game starting with Morph and converting all strength to agility for the full duration of the game. Extra I #* Disclaimer: this is not the proper way to play Morphling and might result in reports, cyka and blyet. '' '''Naga Siren 9' # Netting a kill #1 - Kill a courier after having Ensnared it. Hero Counter E #* Explanation: Ensnare works on magic immune targets, which includes couriers and units that have used BKB. # Jigglypuff - Use Song of the Siren to avoid death from an incoming gank. Mechanics E # Song of Isolation - Use Song of the Siren after a hero has become magic immune (due to BKB or Rage). Hero Counter E #* Explanation: Song of the Siren is not applied onto magic immune targets. In a teamfight, this is a valuable feature, because it means you can isolate magic immune targets from the rest of their team. This is especially a good counter for Lifestealer with Rage. # ' Netting a kill #2' - Kill a hero that tries to run away using invisibility. Hero Counter E #* Explanation: Ensnare reveals invisibility during its duration making it a fantastic counter against heroes with a fading invisibility (e.g. Riki or Clinkz). # [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKb7XUxfYyM&t=0m48s KyXy vs. Kuroky] - Solo kill a hero with your illusions. Farm Efficiency M #* Explanation: Naga Siren's Riptide is also cast by her Illusions and Radiance aura is applied as well making her illusions extremely lethal for heroes that are short on farm (e.g. supports). # Mirror Deflection - Dodge an incoming projectile using Mirror Image. Hero Counter M #* Mirror Image makes Naga Siren invurnerable for 0.3 seconds when cast, which allows you to 'disjoint' projectiles such as Sven's Storm Hammer. # GPM Machine - Complete a game with an average Gold Per Minute (GPM) of over 550. Efficiency H #* Consider that the average GPM of some of the top pro Naga Siren players is usually around this value, but then it is averaged over all of their games (in a single game is much easier), so you can consider 550 gpm as a very good target farm rate. # Radiance Rush HIGHSKILL - Farm Radiance in less than 24 minutes. Efficiency H # Radiance Rush PRO - Farm Radiance in less than 19.14 minutes. Efficiency I #* If you get this, this means you are faster than the average Radiance timing by pro players, averaged over 133 games as of version 6.81 (06-08-2014). Nature's Prophet Necrophos Night Stalker Nyx Assassin Ogre Magi 2 # Unrefined Anti-Mage - Manage to cast Unrefined Fireblast with <50 mana points. Hero Counter E #* Explanation: Unrefined Fireblast, an ability that is acquired when Ogre Magi has completed his Aghanim's Scepter, is cast with 60% of your mana pool. This means that even with only a single mana point, Ogre Magi can still cast Unrefined Fireblast. Even though DotA 2 considers Aghanim's Scepter core on Ogre Magi, I personally think the item is situational and should only be acquired when either fights last so long that you run out of mana or when there is a mana burner in the game such as Anti-Mage. # Brogre - Ice Armor yourself using an Ogre Frostmage . Extra E #* I was thinking of making a challenge for this play, but then I realized that in DotA 2 the models do not match :(. Omniknight Outworld Devourer Phantom Assassin Phantom Lancer Phoenix Puck Pudge Pugna Queen of Pain Razor Riki Rubick 1 # Ear Plugs - Steal and use Silencer's Global Silence. Extra H #* This is probably one of the hardest spells to steal in the game. Ironically, Song of the Siren is also pretty difficult. '' '''Sand King' Shadow Demon Shadow Fiend Shadow Shaman Silencer Skywrath Mage Slardar Slark Sniper Spectre Spiritbreaker Storm Spirit Sven Templar Assassin Terrorblade 2 # Self-Sufficient - Cast Sunder on one of your illusions that has more hitpoints than you. Mechanics E #* Contributed by an anonymous user. # The Spirit of a Farmer - Lasthit an entire creepwave using all but an illusion. Farm Efficiency M #* Contributed by an anonymous user. Tidehunter Timbersaw Tinker Tiny Treant Protector Troll Warlord Tusk Undying Ursa Vengeful Spirit Venomancer 6 Venomancer Achievements # Graft-versus-Host disease - Deny one of your own Plague Wards. Mechanics E #* Explanation: There is a bounty of 14-17 gold and 20/25/30/35 xp for destroying Plague Ward and therefore it is sometimes worth it to deny your enemy the gold and xp by killing the Plague Ward yourself. # Hypochondriasis - Escape death by blocking out a hero using Plague Ward. Mechanics M #* Offensively, you can also use this mechanic to block people inside tight areas or defensively you can also slow the pathing of heroes. # Pandemic - Manage to get at least an Ultra Kill (4 kills with each consecutive kill at least 18 seconds from each other) using Poison Nova. Mechanics H #* Explanation: Poison Nova does not deal lethal damage, so this requires you to hit all four targets at least once with either your wards, your Gale or with your Poison Sting. # Sleeping Disease - Solo kill Roshan. Extra M #* Since this might take a while, especially in the early stages of the game, it is usually not worth it to attempt a solo Roshan kill with Venomancer. Oh and the pun 'sleeping disease' applies to your Aegis respawn timer. '' Venomancer CountersCounters # Autoimmune reaction - Deny one of your teammates that has been inflicted with Venenomous Gale. Counter M #* Explanation: Venenomous Gale, even at L1, allows you to deny your teammate when their hp goes below 25% of their maximum hp. # The Cure - Prevent yourself from dying to Poison Touch by activating a Healing Salve. Hero Counter M #* Explanation: Poison Touch does not cancel Healing Salve. Additionally it does not disable Blink Dagger. '''Viper 3' # Lethal Infection - Kill someone with Corrosive Skin. Mechanics E #* Note that Corrosive Skin is applied to all damage sources, no matter the damage (so including spell damage such as Clockwerks Rocket Flare) and is even applied to magic immune targets. # Mekansm Rush PRO - Farm Mekansm in less than 11.48 minutes. Efficiency I #* If you get this, this means you are faster than the average in 229 games by pro players as of version 6.81 (06-08-2014). # Aghanim's Scepter Rush PRO - Farm Aghanim's Scepter in less than 23.62 AFTER Mekansm. Efficiency I #* If you get this, this means you are faster than the average in186 games by pro players as of version 6.81 (06-08-2014) where Aghanim's Scepter was picked up after Mekansm. Visage Warlock Weaver Windranger Witch Doctor Wraith King Zeus 2 # Blinding Lightning - Succesfully deward an Observer Ward using the True Sight of Lightning Bolt. Mechanics E # God is watching - Scout your enemy doing Roshan using Thundergod's Wrath. Mechanics E